


My King (Dreamnotfound)

by P0tat0mask



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DNF, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0tat0mask/pseuds/P0tat0mask
Summary: Dream makes Georgenotfound king of the DreamSMP. George makes Dream his knight in enchanted netherite armor. With all this time they have together now how will it change how they view each other as friends.(This is a cross platform from my wattpad)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream and George - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"So, I'm the king now?" George asked, confused. Just five minutes ago he was trying to make his first house on the server until Dream wouldn't stop calling him and to tell him to get over to the castle as soon as he could because he was king, apparently?

"Yes George you're king! It was always meant to be this way, it took so long to try to find a reason to get Eret out of the throne but here and now, you're king!" Dream proclaimed with a huge proud smile on his face. 

It was always his plan since the first war to appoint George as king after he took out l'manburg but when it came down to winning he needed a man on the other side to help and in return asked for the throne.

George didn't know what to say or rather do with that knowledge, with that power. He hated seeing Eret getting kicked out of the castle he was still his friend, he still didn't know why Dream did that.

"Hey, Dream." he said after thinking about it. "Why isn't Eret king? Why me?"

Punz jumped in on answering the question. Which took George by surprise because he forgot he was there "Because he's betrayed us George. Because he wants to help the other side get Manburg back"

"And you're king because" it took Dream a minute to come out with a reasonable answer for why George and not anyone else. "Because I told you all that time ago, during the first war that you were going to be king once I'm gone and now is the chance to have that all come to life. To keep my promise." 

Dream really wanted to say his actual reason for why, which was because he wanted to show how much George means to him and this would be the easiest excuse to protect him, but that was another thing for another day and the last thing on his mind as there was a war going to happen in just over an hour.

"Oh, but you're not going, are you?" George asked somberly, he didn't know what to expect of an answer but it wasn't that. _Why did I phrase it like that?_

"Oh god no." Dream chuckles "I have a war you really think i'm just leaving after this? Anyways I have to go get ready you, you get somewhere safe King George we don't need the king to get hurt on the first day on the job now do we." He says with a smirk as he starts to walk away to round up everyone.

"Hey." George runs up to him before he can leave the castle. "Be safe out there, I don't want my knight to bite off more than he can chew." He says while pulling Dream into a hug just in case he can't do it again after the war. 

He knew the plan to destroy Manburg and he knew that there were a lot of people against him and he couldn't bare to see Dream, his best friend get hurt.

Dream takes a minute to process what happened blushing, he wraps his arms around George before whispering "Hey, i'm going to be ok don't worry about me, you're the one I worry about, now get away from here i'll see you here at midnight if everything goes to plan."

George slowly starts to break from the hug and looks up to dream to know he's listening "Stay safe and if I start to hear things going south, i'm coming."

Dream chuckles while he looks over his own shoulder to see punz waiting for him and then looks behind George's shoulder to see Callahan "Callahan, make sure King George gets somewhere safe till I return. We don't need someone finding him and causing anymore trouble as there already is." 

Callahan only nods before starting to lead George out of the castle leaving Dream and Punz to leave out the front

George starts walking with Callahan out the back with a blush on his cheeks, King George, he is going to have to get used to that.


	2. Fight for What's Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dream leaves to get ready for the war George goes back to his build, his mushroom house where he is safe. As the war starts going George starts running. Where?

George got back to his worksite where was making a house, his house, well a side house? George really didn't know anymore due to the fact that he was now king he had the whole castle to himself so he didn't really have a need for it anymore but worked on it anyways. 

He still didn't understand why him, but it was no time for questions, war was coming and he needed Dream on his A game if he wanted him to come back alive.

_Weird, do I even need to continue this? But, it might keep me distracted so I might as well, I have nothing better to do anyways. Plus there is nothing wrong with an extra house for like storage or anything if need be._

His thoughts were broken when his phone buzzed, he saw a message on his phone saying "Do you need anymore materials?" Callahan wrote, he doesn't talk much, or at all for that matter and George never knew why but he just accepted the fact that he was just a quiet person. He didn't want to ask and risk making him uncomfortable.

"Um no, I think I have everything, I'll let you know though" George answered. Callahan only nodded in reply and continued helping him on his house that looked like a hobbit hole but he didn't mind, George thought it looked cute and liked the design.

Although building the house took his focus away he couldn't help but get distracted by the yelling in the distance, it sounded like muffled whispers to George because it was so far away. George wondered if everything was going the way it was planned, hoping that Dream was still safe but he wouldn't know for the next couple hours so he tried to shake it off and focused on his house the best as possible. 

Callahan kept trying to lighten the mood in chat and doing stupid things around George to make him laugh. George wasn't going to lie it helped him a little bit and it kept his hopes up.

Meanwhile a while away Dream, Punz, Sapnap, and Karl were going over the plan again to make sure that nothing was misunderstood.

"So we stand our ground until we either kill them all and they surrender or we get cornered right?" Sapnap confidently asked.

"Yes" Punz confirmed "And then if they corner us, which I don't think they will but if they do, Dream will go to a private area with Wilbur and tell him that we surrender. After we bring them all into that dirt van thing-"

"The camar van" Karl cut him off excitedly. It was his first war and he was pumped.

Punz chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever, the camar van, we show them Schlatt and they will probably kill him to win since he is the last one standing." Punz announced.

"Correct." Dream continued "Then Wilbur will give the presidency to Tommy and Wilbur will blow manburg to nothing while Tommy is giving his speech."

"What about Techno, wasn't he going to do something?" Sapnap jumps back into the conversation.

"He will if it comes down to it, he knows what to do." Dream snickered.

Everyone then chatted among themselves while Tommy's team started making their way to what is soon going to be blown to bits, everyone was chatting other than Dream. Dream was just standing there looking back at the castle, he didn't know where Callahan brought George but he hoped it was somewhere safe, and away from all the chaos and noise that was about to happen. 

He hated George being out of his sight just in case something happened to him but he knew he wouldn't be safe anywhere near here. Shit was about to go down.

As quickly as the war started, it finished with Dream surrendering because he honestly didn't know that many people were on their side let alone how stacked they were. Dream ended up getting hurt but not too badly, Sapnap and Punz were always making sure he was okay while Karl charged into the action as fast as he could.

Karl should of been the one to worry about, he came back with burns and an arrow in his left arm and a cut on his face and calf. Other than that, Dream goes along with their plan of bringing everyone into the camar van to kill Schlatt and not letting anyone else valuable get hurt, not wanting to waste anymore resources.

Dream wanted to message George once they got into the van to let him know the good news about being so close to winning but people might catch on so he decided against it. He was going to see him in an hour-ish anyways might as well tell him the good news in person.

Everything was going to plan until no one killed Schlatt and just listened to him rambling on and on about things that didn't make sense which Dream thought was weird but let it happen for the time being.

_Why don't they just kill him already?_ He questioned to himself as he watched from the side.

He ended up dying of a heart attack soon after though, he shrugged. It didn't matter the way he died, he just needed to die.

_Great? Well at least he is dead and we can finish this. It really was anticlimactic but whatever._

Everyone ended up cheering on Tommy's team which is not surprising but no one heard the chuckle Dream tried to hide as everything was ending up perfectly in his favor. People started to get out of the camar van because there was way to many people and not enough space.

"Tommy, I never thought I would say this but I want you to be president of L'manburg." Wilbur said as he looked behind Tommy giving Dream a sly wink, Tommy didn't catch it. He was following the plan perfectly, he wanted to see the place blow up as much as Dream did.

"I-I don't know what to say Wilbur, Thank you" Tommy hugged Wilbur cheerfully until his face calmed down from excitement and adrenaline. Tommy walked over to the podium and started his speech. Wilbur excused himself going around the back.

"Thank you Wilbur" He proclaimed not realizing that he wasn't watching. "But, I can't take this role. I have unfinished business to take care of." 

Everyone was in shock including Dream, he wanted L'manburg more than anything, at least that's what Dream thought. Tommy was giving Dream a glare and he instantly knew what he meant.

"I have to get my discs back. But, I will not leave this role unattended. I want to call My best friend, my partner in crime, Tubbo up and appoint HIM president of L'manburg." He boomed into the mic and everyone cheered.

_Tubbo could make a great president._ Dream thought, but this was not good for his plan. _What if Wilbur had a soft spot for Tubbo and didn't want to blow it up? What if this goes bad? Will Techno pull through?_

The only thing Dream could do is wait and watch.

"Hello everyone! And thank you Tommy, It's an honor big man, it really is." He exclaimed cheerfully into the mic, he was always such a happy spirit. "I'm so glad we got L'manburg back and i'm so excited to make this place a better one for all. I- Philza?" Tubbo cut himself off as he and everyone else's phones buzzed at once, **Philza joined the server.** "Why is Philza here?" Dream could ask himself the same question.

Everyone was in shock looking around, talking and trying to figure out why he was here and where. As soon as Tubbo was about to speak again something started hissing.

"RUN! RUN TUBBO! EVERYONE RUN!" Tommy yelled and everyone tried to vacate the area as much as possible.

Then L'manburg exploded, showing Philza and Wilbur at the end of the explosion.

"It-it was never meant to be." Wilbur yelled as Philza stuck his sword into Wilbur's chest. Everyone was screaming, confused. Hell Dream was confused.

_Why is Philza here? Why did-_

Before Dream could think any longer Technoblade started to talk.

"You, are all so stupid. This will never work! Government will only continue to ruin this, everything here will be gone. Why is it so important to you guys!" He started shouting to make sure he was heard by everyone as he was making something, a wither.

"You don't have to do this! I thought you were on our side!" Tommy yells at Techno back trying to get his attention which Techno did hear.

"You thought I would be on your side Tommy?" Techno chuckled "I'm an anarchist, i'm on the side of no government! I'm on the side of destroying the government and we did that! And if you want L'manburg, another government to that I say no. You just built another government in front of my eyes, that's betraying."

"But Techno-" Tommy was cut off.

"You just want to be the hero Tommy, but do you know what happens to a hero? Nothing good." Just as he finished that line the withers spawned in destroying that was left of L'manburg. "If you want to be a hero Tommy, than die like one."

Just as Dream was fighting off Tommy and Tubbo from killing the wither he saw someone in the distance running, running towards them?

"George." Dream said in shock as he killed Tubbo. "Punz come handle Tommy I have to do something." Dream ordered as he ran off to the figure running towards the distance, someone was running behind him too. It was George and Callahan.

Earlier, as the tnt was exploding.

"Callahan, what the fuck was that?" He questioned in disbelief not wanting what he heard to be true. All he saw was Callahan's answer in his messages.

"I don't know, don't worry though they have everything under control." He lied he didn't even know the plan nor what was going on or if they were in trouble. He just knew he had to keep George, King George out of there.

"Callahan I don't believe that, that sounded like an explosion, I need to go make sure Dre- they are safe." George argued looking the way the explosion came from. He felt another buzz come from his phone.

"Dream is fine don't worry let's just get back to the house, plus we will see them in an hour. anyways" Callahan said in rebuttal not sure what to say to get George off the topic.

George had a plan though, he needed to see Dream, and soon. "Okay, but I need to get some supplies from the storage in the castle. Can we go grab it quickly so we can finish the house?" 

Callahan only answered with a hesitated nod not sure if it was safe but anything to get George's mind off of things.

As they walked closer to the castle George kept hearing faint shouting and explosions, he couldn't make out what they were saying but Dream wasn't talking, His voice wasn't present.

_Is he okay? Why isn't he talking, are they injured, are they being held somewhere. Oh god please talk dream._

But, he couldn't hear Dream and just as they got to the castle they heard something, the wither he realized after a minute. "That was never part of the plan?!" George spoke with concern in his voice to no one in particular. 

Just as he said it he started running, as fast as he could, he needed to protect Dream, he needed to make sure he was okay. He needed to make sure his friends were okay.

As he ran he was starting to lose his breath but he couldn't stop he NEEDED to make sure Dream was ok. As he started to see it in the distance all he could see was a huge hole in the ground, withers in the air shooting down at the tiny people and red, blood was everywhere.

"Dream!" He yelled but he didn't hear so he yelled his name again and again, on the fifth time he saw a figure looking at him. He looked damaged and hurt.

_It can't be! He looks so hurt, is that blood, oh my god!_

He yelled in his head as he got closer. It was Dream. He had to keep running, he looked back for the first time and saw Callahan try to catch up to him but he was in worse shape than George.

Dream started running towards George with a mix of concern and hurt. "George! What the Hell! Get back to the castle now! Go somewhere safe!" Dream yelled in between breaths. 

He had cuts in his mask and on his armor and 2 arrows in his arm and blood all over and he couldn't tell if it was his own or someone else's. Dream couldn't help but push George back from the way he came while George squeezed a hug.

"Omg, I knew this was a bad idea to let you go without me." He said into Dream's bloodied chest.

"I need to get YOU somewhere safe. Callahan!" He called out, Callahan was behind him trying to catch his own breath.

"Hey," Dream said, carefully pulling George away to look into his eyes. "I'm almost done here ok. Just go back to the castle and I'll be there in 30 minutes." George didn't want to leave him.

"Callahan, can you tell Punz that Dream will be coming back to the castle with me. I-" George got cut off with a sigh coming from Dream.

"Fine, you can stay just, watch from a distance ok, and if i'm in danger you can run in and help me okay? ." George only nodded he looked sad but if he didn't agree he would be sent back to castle leaving Dream here by himself. "Ok, Callahan you know what to do." Dream and Callahan nodded to each other and he embraced George into another hug, a quicker one this time and turned back to the battle field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing, questions and comments are always welcomed. I hope you all have a good day/night!
> 
> I will be uploading everyday or every other day though the full thing is on Wattpad with the same @ though this one will be second time edited so there will be less grammar mistakes and better wording!

**Author's Note:**

> This book, or at least the beginning is a little ruff due to it being the first fanfiction I have ever written so suggestions and criticism is welcomed.  
> Thank you for trying out this book, you won't regret it. Any questions and comments are welcome and I hope to see you in the later chapters, this is the shortest chapter you will ever see from me. Have a good day/night!


End file.
